


Surfin' USA

by reapingwithjoy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bro Time, Car Surfing, Friendship, Gen, Hanging Out, References to the Original Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reapingwithjoy/pseuds/reapingwithjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Stiles go car surfing like they did in the original Teen Wolf movie in 1985. Because Stiles needs his bro time!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surfin' USA

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime after 1x05 based off of the original movie. The name of Scott's cousin was a nod to the movie as well. I tried to find if someone else had done it before but I found nothing even though I don't doubt it's out there somewhere. I love the idea of more bro time too, don't ya' think?

Stiles and Scott needed their bro time; well Stiles did, which meant that Scott was obligated to be part of it. God only knows the last time they hung out, just them two. So Stiles took the keys to the old prisoner transfer van (that was out of duty now and totally legal to drive around in) to go pick up Scott.

Sitting in the van filled Stiles with nostalgia. Not for car surfing; the only time they used the van was that one time Scott broke his arm, ironically enough. No, he and his dad took out the security in the back of the van and used to take it out to camp, filling it to the brim with all the things they needed. That was until high school, and more recently secret werewolf business, got in the way.

On his way out, he almost ran into his dad, who was just arriving from work. "Hey, where you goin'? It's late."

"Gonna go hang out with Scott. No Allison tonight, made sure of it!" It was difficult to manage, those two being glued at the lips, but he got through to Scott with minimal threats.

"Okay, don't do anything stupid. I'll hear about it if you do," his dad warned with a smile, despite being totally serious.

"Of course, wouldn't dream of it!" He answered, even though he was lying. Stiles shook on his jacket and opened the door, calling out, "see ya," before leaving.

Stiles leaned against the side of the van, texting Scott to tell him he was here so he could ninja out of his room. He watched as Scott crawled out of his bedroom window, jumping to the ground quietly.

Fricking werewolves.

As Scott approached him, his neutral face turned into an amused glare.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Stiles, the last time we did this I broke an arm!"

"Well the last time we did this, you lacked your wolfy powers. Plus, live and learn." Scott rolled his eyes to that.

"You'll be fine! Now get in, grumpy pants."

The two got into the car and drove outside the city limits to a paved road that is never busy. They found it one day in one of their many misadventures in the woods. It was the perfect place for car surfing.  
Car surfing was something Scott and Stiles learned from Scott's cousin, Louis, one summer when they were fourteen. Once they got the hang of it, they did it as often as they could without getting in trouble with their parents. It gave them an adrenaline rush unlike any other. They took a break after Scott broke his arm when he misstepped, which made him fly off. As much as they intended on continuing their sport, life caught up with them. But now they were taking a break from all of the hullabaloo and getting back in the game.

Stiles came to a stop in the middle of the road and turned his head to his best friend with a grin spread wide across his face, "You ready?!"

Despite Stiles' enthusiasm, Scott looked wary, which Stiles responded with a 'dude, seriously,' look. "Fine, I'll go first, take the wheel." The two swapped seats and Stiles rolled down the passenger side window. "Alriiiiiiiiiight... GO!"

Scott moves the car forward slowly as Stiles pulls his body out of the car though the open window, working his way up to the roof of the van. Scott was picking up the speed, still going slow enough to not throw Stiles off the van.

Up on the roof, Stiles could feel the cool chill of the night become colder with the wind, hitting his whole body like a belly-flop into cold water. He paid no mind to the chill as he crouched down like he was surfing. No Alpha, no hunters, no school work, no Derek; up there, he was free.

Stiles let out a few happy whoops and 'yeahs!' before Scott came to a stop about a mile from where they started. Stiles slipped back into the van with a successful grin on his face. He turned to Scott, who had a fond little smile on his face. Stiles collected his breath for a bit before Scott said with a determined look on his face, "Alright, come on," pointing his finger between them two, indicating a switch off.

Once again, they swapped seats. Stiles made a U-turn to go back to the direction from which they came and then waited for the okay.

Scott took a breath then yelled, "GO!" Moving his way out of the car and to the roof as Stiles lightly pushed the pedal down, gradually increasing speed. He listened as Scott balanced himself on the roof. After a few seconds of quiet he heard a jubilant, "WOOOOOOO!" Which only made Stiles smile more.

Then suddenly, there was a huge 'thunk' on the roof with more joyous noise. "SCOTT?" He yelled out, curious.

"I'M GOOD, KEEP GOING!"

Reassured that Scott was safe, Stiles finished the customary mile and came to a stop. Scott crawled back in, positively elated.

"Do I want to know what that was?” He asked once he was situated. 

"I did a backflip!" he announced, releasing an excited breath.

"Showoff," Stiles replied, sticking his tongue out at him, which Scott returned playfully.

"We need to do this more often."

"Yeah, I know, I miss it."

"No... I mean hangout. Just us two.” He paused, looking extremely guilty. “I'm sorry I've been ditching you for Allison.”

Stiles punched his shoulder lightly, "It's cool, man. It's not every day one of us gets a pretty girl our way. I get it."

"Thanks." They exchanged smiles, then Scott asked, "Wanna go again?"

To which Stiles responded by fist pumping and turning on the radio for optimum surfing quality. The remainder of the night was filled with the hoots and hollers of the boys and a late night burger run to feed their hungry bodies.

Not even the Alpha could have dampened that night.


End file.
